One Thing About Us
by Oh Kin Ah
Summary: "Mata sipitmu seperti perempuan" / "Hidung mancungmu juga seperti perempuan" / "Bibir tipismu juga seperti perempuan" / "Kulitmu.." "Putih, bersih dan lembut seperti perempuan" / Sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita.. / KaiHun / Shounen-Ai


Untuk menjadi Drabble ini kepanjangan tapi ide ceritanya cocok untuk jadi drabble entahlah, tentukan sendiri. dan mengenai judulnya saya agak bingung juga tadinya dan jadilah itu maaf kalo enggak sesuai (nyengir gaje)

* * *

Angin sepoi bersama hawa dingin berhembus memasuki sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit tersingkap. Melambai mengikuti tarian angin yang bergerak perlahan. Dan tak jauh dari sana, sesosok lelaki muda bergelung mesra dibalik sebuah selimut tebal yang dengan sempurna berhasil menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kakinya sesekali menendang udara hampa, melampiaskan rasa yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat..

Hingga sebuah pekikan keras bersamaan dengan terhempasnya tenunan kain tebal itu kelantai menjadi puncak pelampiasan rasa dongkol yang bercokol didadanya. Wajah _manis _itu terlihat masam, memandang tak suka pada apapun yang berhasil tertangkap retina matanya. Lelaki berumur belasan tahun yang terlampau kekanakan itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk nan luas miliknya setelah menyahut selimut putih yang sempat tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai atas ke'brutal'annya tadi, ketika telinganya tak sengaja mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Dan tanpa perlu menoleh sedikitpun ia tau siapa itu.

Ia tak berkata, lelaki yang baru memasuki kamarnya pun tak mengatakan apapun hanya mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan sedikit bernapas dengan keras. Yeahh berkat aksi lari-lariannya tadi, siapapun akan panic ketika orang tercintanya marahkan? Terlebih karena dirimu. Dan begitu pula yang dirasakan lelaki tampan itu. Hingga tanpa memikirkan seberapa jauh jarak yang harus ditempuhnya menuju apartemen yang menjadi tujuan utamanya setiap ia lelah dengan berlari dari tempatnya bekerja melewati beberapa pemberhentian bus menabraki orang-orang dijalanan yang lumayan ramai –entah bagaimana bisa- padahal saat itu tengah jam kerja, atau lebih tepatnya jam makan untuk pekerja kantoran. Dan disinilah ia, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dengan tiba-tiba, saat sebuah pesan singkat berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

"Hei"

Lelaki bergelung selimut itu tak bergeming.

"Sehunna.."

Dan sekali lagi ia masih terdiam, tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Mempertahankan sekali lagi rasa ego yang menggantung tinggi dalam dirinya dan sesungguhnya lelaki tampan yang dipunggunginya itu sudah paham benar dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"Hei, ada apa heum?"

Sungguh wanita manapun pasti akan meleleh dengan suara seksi lelaki itu tadi, terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Dan sebenarnya seseorang yang bergelung itu sudah sangat ingin menghempaskan dirinya pada tubuh kekar lelaki itu, memukulnya hingga rasa kesal yang bersarang didadanya lenyap dan berakhir dengan menangis dalam pelukan orang terkasihnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi ego mengalahkan apapun.

"Kau tak mau bicara? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tau karena apa kau mengirimiku pesan dengan isi mengerikan begitu, hunn-a?"

Sehun –lelaki dalam selimut itu- terdiam cukup lama membuang waktu yang semestinya digunakan untuk mengurusi beberapa laporan keuangan dikantor. Sebagai salah satu dari staff keuangan, kekasihnya itu jelas mempunyai tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.

Lelaki _fair skin_ itu jelas mendengar helaan nafas berat dari arah belakangnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Dan ia tidak tahan, tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekap tubuh itu, tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis didadanya. Ia ingin kekasihnya tau kalau hanya ia yang boleh memeluk tubuh kekar dengan kulit eksotis itu, hanya dia yang boleh bergelayut manja dilengan berotot itu. Hanya dia!

Hingga elusan kekasihnya pada punggungnya terhenti sesaat setelah ia berhasil menatap bagaimana raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang terkesan kusut, kemeja yang basah karena keringat..

"Hun-ah kenapa menangis?"

**GREB**

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi.." lirih Sehun.

"Melakukan apa eum?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat.

"Kau kekasihku jadi hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya tidak dengan siapapun sekalipun itu saudaramu.."

Terdengar _egoism_ memang tapi begitulah cinta. Terkadang dapat menjadi sangat egois tetapi sangat indah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya pada bahu lelaki itu, bahkan tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya tersingkap dari selimutnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu, hanya aku yang boleh bermanja-manja padamu, hanya aku yang boleh bergelayut dilenganmu, hanya aku yang boleh menatap dalam matamu, hanya aku yang boleh bergandengan tangan denganmu, dan hanya aku yang boleh membuatkanmu makan siang.. hanya aku Kai~!"

Kai tertegun, heh kenapa kekasih kekanakannya ini jadi sensitive seperti ini? perkataan Sehun berhasil membuatnya menarik ingatannya kebeberapa saat yang lalu..

Makan siang?

Sedikit banyak Kai mulai mengerti maksud kekasih kecil bertubuh besarnya ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum simpul. Apa ia melihat ketika seorang rekannya menitipkan kotak bekal padanya?

"Ya, memang hanya kau yang boleh, Hun-ah"

"Tapi tadi.."

"Sstt kau salah paham sayang, temanku hanya sedang menitipkan kotak bekalnya padaku bukan berarti ia memberikanku kotak bekal itu untuk makan siang, kan?" tangannya terangkat mengelus perlahan surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu. Lembut dan beraroma seperti bayi.. ya memang ia masih 'bayi'.

"Benarkah hanya itu?"

Kai mengangguk meng'iya'kan Sehun. "Ada alasan yang lain, eum?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, mengangguk lucu.

"Aku dengar ada yang menyukaimu dikantor, aku.. aku.. takut kau akan.."

"Menyukainya?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya melanjut perkataan Sehun dan sekali lagi Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau menguping?"

"Tidak aku hanya tak sengaja lewat lalu.."

"Eum?"

"Ishh terserah!"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya, kembali membelakangi Kai. Dan semakin berjengit kesal ketika mendengar kekehan dari seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tak perlu marah kan?"

"Kau mengataiku menguping tadi, aku kan tidak menguping ishh menyebalkan!"

"Aku kan tidak berkata begitu sayang, yasudah kalau begitu maafkan aku.."

Sehun terdiam, kembali mengabaikan sosok yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Dan Kai tersenyum senang ketika kepala Sehun mengangguk.

"Berbaliklah"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadapkan dirinya pada Kai –kekasihnya- menatap dalam onix hitam legam yang begitu disukainya itu bagai aliran sungai yang menghanyutkannya jauh kedalam mata itu.

Hingga persatuan kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan membuatnya tersadar dan reflek memejamkan matanya, biasanya akan terasa lebih romantic –kata seorang temannya-. Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, membawanya mendekat pada sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu. Sehun tak lagi merasakan ada batas diantara keduanya, tak ada lagi ruang udara yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Gigitan dan kuluman lembut diatas bibir tipisnya benar-benar membuainya, membuatnya berada diantara sadar atau tidak. Hingga ia tak sadar sejak kapan tangannya mengalung pada leher Kai dengan posisi berbaring dan Kai berada diatasnya?! Sentuhan Kai benar-benar hebat.

Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka mempersilahkan benda tak bertulang itu _mengoyak_ isi mulutnya. Kepalanya sesekali miring kekanan sesekali miring kekiri, mengimbangi cumbuan kekasihnya itu. Kecipak _saliva_ yang bersahutan tak sama sekali membuat keduanya berhenti, justru semakin ber_gairah_.

"Mmhh~"

Kai menjauhkan bibirnya tak jauh diatas bibir Sehun, masih menempel memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Kai~!"

Lantunan manja itu mengalun, bersamaan dengan mengeratnya kalungan tangan Sehun pada leher Kai membawanya lebih dekat.

"Eum?"

"Kenapa semua orang bilang kau lebih tampan dari aku?"

"Memang aku lebih tampan"

"Tapi aku juga tampan, hidungku mancung, kulitku putih, bibirku tipis, mataku sipit dan aku juga tinggi sepertimu.."

"Tapi kau tidak manly sepertiku kan?"

"Aku manly, aku kan laki-laki!"

"Ya, kau manly.."

"Kenapa kau terpaksa begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, eum?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau pasti berfikir aku sama sekali tidak manly kan?"

"Begitulah.."

Dan bibir bawah Sehun semakin maju kedepan.

"Kaii~~~"

Kai terkekeh geli, memandang Sehun lembut.

"Dengar.."

Kai menjeda kalimatnya bernafas pelan dan Sehun dapat merasakannya dengan jelas diatas permukaan wajahnya.

"Mata sipitmu seperti perempuan"

Kai mengecup kedua mata Sehun lembut.

"Hidung mancungmu juga seperti perempuan"

Kai mengecup dan mengigit kecil hidung Sehun, yang selanjutnya diikuti ringisan dari Sehun.

"Bibir tipismu juga seperti perempuan"

Dan Kai mengecup sekilas bibir merah jambu itu.

"Kulitmu.."

Tatapan Kai turun kebawah menatap penuh makna pada bagian putih bersih yang dapat dipandangnya, dan seketika itu juga ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Sehun.

Mulai menyesapnya, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu satu dua hari.

"Putih, bersih dan lembut seperti perempuan"

Sehun masih merengut, perkataan kekasihnya itu justru membuatnya semakin kesal. Kenapa sejak tadi hanya mengatakan seperti perempuan seperti perempuan. Ughh!

"Aku tidak seperti perempuan Kai!"

"Heum?"

"Ishh pokoknya tidak seperti perempuan!"

Dan Kai kembali membawa bibirnya bergerak diatas bibir Sehun, tanpa menyanggah perkataan Sehun lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih liar daripada yang tadi. Mungkin karena sesuatu mulai siaga dalam dirinya.

"K-Kai kau tidak kembali kekantor?" Sebenarnya mengucapkan itupun sulit bagi Sehun karena Kai terus berusaha mencumbuinya.

"Hemm, tidak sepertinya.."

"Ada seekor anjing kecil yang terlanjur membuatku 'bangun'.."

Sehun menatap Kai horror.

"Dan aku rasa, aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu.."

.

.

.

.

_-Dasar mata keranjang! Aku membencimu! Aku benci padamu tuan Kim bodoh!-_

.

.

.

**END**

Dan sepertinyuaa saya tidak jadi hiatus wkwk, ada ya author sawan begini?!

Ini saya dedikasikan untuk KaiHun shipper aja seperti saya.. Karena ngetiknyapun cepet disebabkan ide yang muncul tiba-tiba jadi maaf kalau alurnya –agak- aneh hehe, ini saya ngetik dari pas Hitam Putih mulai sampai Hitam Putih abis, jadi fikirkan sendiri deh.. makaanya jangan berharap banyak ya?!

Dan untuk Blackpearl stone, kayanya emang bakal lama karena alur ceritanya mesti hati-hati bikinnya. Biar ga kecepetan atau kelamaan kaya sinet Indonesia. Dan mungkin kata Hiatus itu untuk FF blackpearl stone aja deh, wkwk (diguyur)

Dan semoga dengan adanya FF ini bisa sedikit mengobati readers yang nunggu FF itu (pede banget gue)

Yauddin wassalam.


End file.
